Stakeout
by TeylaFan
Summary: A bit of fun with Beckett and Castle... Just imagine the two of them forced to spend even more time together. Like I said - fun. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

_A/N: My very first Castle ficlet, so be gentle with me. Feedback is much appreciated._

* * *

--

**Chapter 1**

--

Rick Castle sat slumped in the chair beside Kate Beckett's desk, longing for his comfortable sofa at home, custom made for him. Though, he decided, on second thought – anything would be more comfortable than the seat in which he sat right now.

But then, he would have sat on the floor if he had to. Watching his muse go about her daily tasks was more than worth it. She was entertaining to watch, and he could sit here for hours at a time, simply observing.

He knew she thought it was creepy and mostly annoying that he liked watching her do paperwork. That, naturally, only proved to amuse him further.

Beckett sighed deeply to herself, sending a glare his way when he tried to make himself more comfortable, attracting her attention. Someone sure was in a foul mood today, he mused silently to himself.

He smiled sweetly at her, letting his cheeks dimple seductively.

A roll of her eyes, and she focused on her computer screen once more.

They were working on a new case – the murder of a young woman, who had been working on a government project. Her name was Allison Green, 30 years old – a scientist. The project she had been working on had something to do with a virus, but they didn't know the specifics. That was all strictly confidential, a word – which he had come to learn – that Beckett strongly disliked. They had good reason to believe that someone had hired a hit man to get rid of her. Not only because she was shot from quite a distance away – the bullet going through her apartment window and right into her chest – but it was done so professionally, that there was really no other explanation. They had yet to find anything about the one responsible though, and Castle knew that that was the reason for Beckett's crankiness.

It had absolutely nothing to do with him, of course. After all, he was a likable guy – right?

Right.

Castle interlaced his fingers, stretching his hands out in front of him, sighing in relief when the desired popping sound reached his ears. He saw Beckett's hand tighten around the pen she was holding in annoyance, her knuckles turning white in response to the sound.

He decided to give her a little breather, so he went to get a cup of coffee – and one for her as well. It would help cheer her up quicker then anything else that he knew of. So far. Besides, he was in a merciful mood today.

Returning to her desk, he held out the steaming cup of coffee, working hard to keep the smug smile off his face – knowing that she had been craving for another shot of caffeine. He didn't seem to fool her, because she answered with another roll of her eyes, though she took the cup from him gratefully – and the corners of her mouth curled ever so slightly in a silent thank you.

He lowered himself on the torture chair once more, and quietly sipped his coffee. He looked up when Kate cleared her throat.

"You know that you don't have to stay, right?" she asked him, the most adorable frown appearing on her forehead. "I'll give you a call when we get a lead on our hit man."

Castle narrowed his eyes in suspicion, questioning her promise.

He caught a glimpse of the exasperated expression that appeared on her face – the desired reaction - before he was distracted by Ryan and Esposito walking up to them.

Beckett straightened in her seat, turning towards her fellow detectives. "Please tell me you found something," desperation clearly audible. Castle leaned forward hopefully – closer to Beckett, and realised that he had breathed in the air around her automatically, catching a hint of her shampoo and perfume.

Ryan smiled proudly, pausing a moment before spilling the news. "We've got a name – and address," he told them, his smile widening when he saw the relief on their faces. Esposito nodded; the joy also evident on his face – though not as clearly visible as was the case with his younger partner.

"Nice work," Beckett complimented them; reaching for the file Esposito was holding.

Castle looked to Beckett, her eyes skimming over the words. "So what now? Do I get to make the arrest this time?" he smiled at the thought, unable to keep the anticipation from showing on his face.

Three sets of eyes settled on him, and though he normally wouldn't mind the attention – the looks on their faces made him feel self-conscious. "What?" he frowned in confusion.

Beckett shook her head, "We can't make an arrest yet," she explained. "We only have circumstantial evidence that this guy actually murdered our vic, and that's not going to be enough for a conviction."

She bit her lip, her brow furrowing as she contemplated what to do next.

Esposito grimaced. "I guess we know what that means."

Ryan and Beckett glanced at him, identical grimaces appearing on their faces. Beckett groaned, dropping the file on her desk.

Castle looked at Esposito, impatiently waiting for an explanation. "Well? What _does_ that mean?"

They answered simultaneously, a hint of dislike laced through their voices.

"_Stakeout_."

--

TBC

* * *

_A/N: Beckett and Castle, stuck together in a small space for a long period of time. I'm sure you all can think of the fun and joy that could come of that… Still though – I intend to give you guys an idea anyways. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

_A/N: Firstly, I sincerely apologize for the long wait! My beta has been sick for quite some time, and in my opinion, my English isn't flawless yet - I would hate it if there were any errors in my writings. Secondly - I am humbled by all the positive reviews, and oh so sweet. Thank you all so, so much. It means a lot. And last, but hopefully not least, here is Chapter two! Hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

--

**Chapter 2 **

--

How was it possible, that every time she thought she'd reached her limit – he somehow managed to annoy her even more?

"Are we there, yet?"

"No," Beckett responded through gritted teeth her hands clutching the steering wheel in an idle attempt to keep them from curling around the writer's neck.

"Are we there, yet?"

"Castle," she warned, silently counting to ten in her head – something she didn't think she would ever be doing again as an adult – that was until she met Castle. "If you ask me that one more time, I just might be tempted to use my gun. And trust me; I'll make sure to have it look like an accident."

"Ouch," he complained, giving her a wounded look – his bottom lip sticking out. "I'd much rather have you cuff me…" he trailed off suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

A throaty chuckle escaped her, "Again?" she retaliated, easily falling into their playful bickering, her annoyance long but forgotten. She turned her head towards him while keeping her eyes on the road. "Somehow, I don't think you'd like it anymore than the first time," she commented, a cheeky smile creeping on her face.

Castle frowned, nodding in agreement. "True enough, detective," he granted. "Of course, that wasn't quite the situation I had in mind… "

Shaking her head with a smile, she chose not to respond to that.

They were on their way to the apartment Ryan and Esposito had managed to find right across the street from their hit man's place. It was perfect as a stakeout location, with a good view of the house – plus they would be close enough to receive audio footage from the microphones they were planning to place there. Beckett just hoped that it wouldn't take them long to get what they needed, she wasn't very good at waiting and sitting still.

All they needed was for their guy to either mention their victim, so they could tie him to the murder, or perhaps information on his next target. That together with the evidence they'd already gathered would be enough to lock the bastard up for quite a while.

Pulling into a parking spot, she spotted the apartment they would be using.

Beckett got out of the car, with Castle hot on her heels. She stopped when she reached the front door, glancing up and turning her head to look across the street. Castle leaned forward from his spot behind her – his breath hot in her ear. "This the place?"

She pretended not to be affected by his closeness, standing her ground – secretly breathing in his unique scent. "No. I just thought it'd be fun to stand here and watch a random apartment," she answered, failing to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Castle scowled at her, his childish enthusiasm at the prospect of their stakeout briefly interrupted. He bounced back quickly however, as always, the grin back in full force as soon as she opened the door and they headed up the stairs.

She hid her smile from him as they walked inside, keeping her back towards him. No point in encouraging him.

Esposito and Ryan turned around as they heard them enter. "Hey boss," Ryan greeted.

She nodded once in greeting, about to respond when Castle interrupted her.

He joined them in the living area, coming to stand by her side, his arm brushing hers. "Hey guys! So this is it huh?" he asked them, a twinkle visible in his eyes. He moved onto the next room before either of them had a chance to respond, and the three of them silently watched him scout out the three tiny rooms in the apartment.

Beckett shook her head in amusement as he took his place beside her once more, slightly less enthusiastic as before now that he'd noticed the lack of luxury. She could almost see the realization dawn on him that this might not be as much fun as he had originally imagined.

"That's it? One living room plus kitchen, a bathroom and a … closet – with a bed in it?" he summed up, the grin all but vanished.

Esposito and Ryan shared an amused glance with her. "What did you expect?" Ryan asked Castle, "In case you hadn't noticed – the police department isn't exactly swimming in money."

Castle frowned. "Well, I know that. Still, I kind of expected something a little more…"

"Up to your standards?" Beckett suggested, sending a mocking glance his way. Clearing her throat, she turned to her fellow detectives before Castle could respond. "Any news?"

Esposito nodded, turning to point at the equipment they'd set up already. "We got bugs placed inside every room while our boy was out grocery shopping, and we're already recording everything. There'll be one car tracing him at all times when he's on the move, and the four of us will take shifts staying here. He's still out for the moment."

"Good work," she nodded, pleased with their progress. Ignoring the pouting Castle beside her, she walked towards the set-up by the window. She picked up one of the headsets, fiddling with the cord before putting it down and turning back to the others.

"We'll take the first shift," Beckett decided, looking at her watch. She figured Castle would want to be home for his daughter. "Its 8am, so you guys can take over at four."

Esposito and Ryan nodded in agreement, shrugging on their coats and gathering their things.

Ryan padded Castle's shoulder in sympathy as he walked past him, though the upturned corner of his mouth betrayed the lack thereof. "See ya buddy. Try not to get shot," he advised Castle, secretly winking at Beckett.

Beckett shook her head at the detective, lowering herself into on of the seats by the window as Esposito and Ryan walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind them.

Castle's disappointment seemed to fade away as quickly as it had arisen, and he sat down on the chair beside her.

The dimples in his cheeks reappeared as he turned to her. "How about a game to kill the time?" he suggested, fishing a set of cards out of his pocket.

Beckett bit her lip, drumming her fingers on the top of her leg. Leaning forward, she raised her eyebrows provocatively. "You sure your ego can take another beating?" she teased, her poker face set.

Castle rolled his eyes, "_Please_."

"Okay then," she crossed her arms, leaning back. "What did you have in mind?" she challenged.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh I don't know. Maybe… Strip poker?"

Her jaw dropped, and it took her a moment to recover. "_Castle!_" she growled, narrowing her eyes, and reaching out to grab his nose between her index and middle finger.

"Ouch! Okay… okay – I'm sorry!" He held up his hands, leaning towards her hand in an attempt to lessen the pressure.

She released him, and he winced, rubbing his nose. "I'm guessing that's a no?" he mumbled from behind his hands, keeping them around his nose protectively when her glare deepened. Smiling smugly, he removed his hands after a second or two when he was satisfied that she wasn't going to pain him any further.

"Oh c'mon, I was just giving you an excuse to see me naked. You know you want to," he told her, quick to get out of the room as soon as the words left his mouth, his laughter loud even from where she was still frozen in her seat, shaking her head in exasperation.

Groaning, Beckett sagged into the chair, palming her face with one hand. Another eight hours with Castle. And she was sure the Captain wouldn't be happy if she shot him, even if it was just superficial…

--

TBC

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter, a little adventure perhaps, and Beckett revenge?_


End file.
